


Far Harbor

by 20BlueBoy19



Series: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Other, Short, cursing, drinking mysterious water, far harbor dlc, really annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20BlueBoy19/pseuds/20BlueBoy19
Summary: A short (like, really short) writing about Saylor's view on the Children of Atom in the Far Harbor DLC.





	Far Harbor

Nick could tell that Saylor wasn't happy. Well, then again, he wasn't making it too difficult.

The detectives had talked with(at least on Nick's part; Saylor spent most of the time trying to keep his mouth shut and his fists by his sides) High Confessor Tektus on the roof of the creaky U.S.S. Democracy. Tektus' ideas were twisted and the setting gave Saylor flashbacks from his time in the navy. Eventually they were allowed to leave, and Saylor and Nick talked outside the Nucleus for about half an hour, each arguing different views. Nick wanted to help; Saylor wanted to stay the fuck out of it. Because of the part DiMA played in all of this, however, Nick ended up winning the argument.

And now he had to deal with the aftermath.

"Drink Atom's glow my ass."

They walked through the green landscape together, Saylor a cursing orange beacon to any that could see. Under normal circumstances Nick's companion was mellow as a stoner, but any time the war was mentioned his mood became as unpredictable as post-nuclear weather.

Saylor's sour mood and hazmat suit had already attracted some anglers and a kind mirelurk. Nick had thrown down some bottlecap mines and ran for cover behind a pile of rocks before watching Saylor stroll through the dusty cloud with a bag of smelly meat and three stimpacks sticking out of him.

"Damn radio doesn't even work here..."

Finally they arrived at Atom's Spring. Saylor's Geiger counter was clicking rapidly, almost a steady buzz.

"Sounds like your Pip-Boy doesn't like it here." Nick joked while Saylor stuck a cracked shot glass into the pond.

Saylor's mood seemed to lighten a little. His shoulders relaxed and the tension in his rigid body eased. "Don't forget who dragged me here."

The opaque silver hazmat suit hood was pulled from Saylor's face, and he breathed in the irradiated air, Rad-X coursing through his systems. His eyes lowered to the cup in his hand. He winked at Nick. "Strap me down if I do anything crazy."

"Bottom's up."

Saylor grimaced and opened his mouth, bottom lip making contact with the cup. Sick greenish-brown liquid rolled onto his tongue and he swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: first time I played through Far Harbor, Diamond City radio wouldn't connect.I thought that was normal and got really pissed. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
